Piyamada en casa de Shizuchan
by maquinariaverde
Summary: ya que ninguno de los dos enemigos tiene que hacer, a Izaya se le ocurre una brillante idea.  Oneshot


**Hola! bueno, este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción que no tiene nada que ver^^**

**Siéntanse agusto de criticarme como a una fruta pisoteada.(de acuerdo,tengan algo de misericordia)**

**Durarara!no me pertenece ni tampoco sus bonitos personajes.**

"Shizuuuu-chaaaaan~!"

El rubio lanzó un rugido antes de rodar y cambiar de posición

"Aghhhh,que quieres ahora,pulga?"

"T-Tengo fríoooo Shizu-chan!" Izaya se incorporó quedando sentado en el futón que Shizuo le había dejado usar.

"Entonces tápate, no te di esa manta para nada..." la voz grave del rubio provenía de una figura deforme envuelta en una manta azul que a diferencia de Izaya,  
>estaba en la cama.<p>

"Pero Shizu-chan! eso hice y sigo teniendo frío!" se quejó el pelinegro mientras inflaba sus cachetes y se quedaba viendo al taco color azul cielo que seguía inmóvil.

"Es tu culpa, tu insististe en venir..." Respondió Shizuo desde su cueva hecha de felpa.

"Y-Yo?, Shizzy ya olvidaste q-que tu fuiste el de la idea de que vi-viniera?" protestó el informante consiguiendo que el mounstro se destapara la cabeza y se incorpo-  
>rara quedando viendo al de mirada carmesí.<p>

/Flashback/

Shizuo e Izaya se dirigían a paso lento hacia sus respectivas casas. Shinra se había ido antes porque se sentía mal. Últimamente había muchos ausentes en la Academia Rai-  
>ra debido al clima. La nieve daba la bienvenida al frío Invierno que azotaría a Tokyo esta año y gracias a Dios, ninguna de los dos "enemigos" había sido contagiado aún.<p>

"Shizu-chaaaaan~ que harás hoy por la tarde?" preguntó Izaya con su tono juguetón al hombre alto que caminaba a su lado.

"Uhh...creo que nada." respondió ditraídamente mientras se arreglaba la bufanda que estaba por resbalarse de su cuello.

Se disponía a agregar algo más al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca y comenzaba a rascar.

"Hace tiempo que no-" Shizuo no estaba seguro de que iba a decir, pero de pronto fue cortado por Izaya.

"Ahh, ya veo...entonces que te parece si-" Izaya comenzó a hablar ignorando lo que el rubio fuera a decir ,cuando Shizuo hizo lo mismo.

"Que ni se te ocurra otro de tus planes tontos"

"S-Shizu-chan...me ofendes!"el informante fingió una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano al pecho.

"Si, claro,pulga"

"Bueno, como te decía ,Shizzy, que te parece si hacemos una piyamada!"

" Qué diablos, pulga? eso es de mujeres!" respondió el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Pero será divertido Shizu-chan!, además con este clima...nos mantendremos calientitos uno con el otro, vamos!"

"Me niego" Shizuo agitó la cabeza.

"Shizu-chan es muy malo! malo malo malo malo malo malo!" Izaya comezó a golpear el brazo de Shizuo con la intención de molestrarlo. Su plan funcionó. Unos momentos más tarde, el rubio ya estaba irritado.

"Bien!, como sea!"exclamó derrotado.

"YAAAAAAAAY!Shizu-chan y yo dormiremos juntos esta noche!" soltó el informante mientras se abrazaba al brazo del rubio.

"Ni creas...y deja de ser tan ruidoso" se quejó Shizuo. Más no exigió que Izaya lo soltara.

/Fin de Flashback/

"D-De qué diablos estás hablando?Yo solo iba a decir que hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos con Shinra y Kadota, no que hiciéramos esta estúpida piyamada!" dijo Shi-  
>zuo con el ceño fruncido.<p>

"No es una idea estupida Shizu-chan, aparte, yo se que aceptaste solo para poder dormir acurrucado ami...no me imagino que cosas planeabas hacerme~ escuchó al futuro informante decir.

"N-No te planeaba hacer nada, idiota!, nosé como diablos terminaste en mi casa..."

"Di lo que quieras Shizu-chan, pero no pudes ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones~"

"Lo que sea,pulga, buenas noches" Shizuo se resginó a seguir esa "conversación" a las...-por el rabillo del ojo miró al reloj que se encontraba en un buro alado de su cama.

Eran las 03:30 de la madrugada.  
>.<p>

"¿Qué? Shizu-chan!ya te has aburrido de mi? sigo teniendo frío!" se quejó la figurita temblorosa sentada en el futón.

"Ya te dije que te taparas"

"Eso no ayuda...oye Shizu-chan puedo subir contigo?" preguntó el de mirada carmesí con esperanzas de que el rubio le diera un lugar en la calientita cama.

"No, de seguro te acurrucarás a mi como una cosa adorable y te jalarás la manta."

"Awww, Shizu-chan está insinuando que soy adorable?" cuestionó Izaya con ojos de perrito.

"C-Claro que no! eres feeeoo feoo como...como...sólo cállate y deja de hacerte ilusiones" Shizuo sintió como su cara adquiría un color rojizo. Maldita pulga!Tierno?,  
>eso nunca! pensó para posteriormente mirarlo de reojo.<p>

Izaya estaba sentado con la manta puesta como una capucha mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro. La cabeza la mantenía hacia arriba.  
>Los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente en el momento en el que por su mente cruzó la palabra "Lindo".Trató de fijar la vista en otro lado y remover completamen-<br>"esa" palabra de su mente, pero por alguna razón ,no podía quitar sus ojos de la pulga.

Izaya sintió su mirada sobre él y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Sus párpados fueron revelando esa mirada carmesí. Al cuarto de Shizuo lo iluminaba solo la luz de la Luna y las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana y debido a esto ,cuando Izaya abrió completamente los ojos, éstos emanaron un leve brillo,resaltando en su rostro.  
>Shizuo sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago en el momento en el que sus ojos marrones se toparon con los de Izaya. Y luego ya no se movió .Se qudaron viendo en silencio por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, la mirada de Izaya no lo dejaba ir. Su prolongado contacto visual fue roto por un parpadeo. Luego una sonrisa cínica se formo en el rostro de Izaya.<p>

"Shizu-chan porque me estás viendo así ...me asustas, siento como si fueras a violarme~" el informante dijo seguido de una risita.

"C-Calla pulga!, tu eres quien se quedó viendo también"-dirigió su mirada a la ventana esperando que se le ocurriera algo que decir-"O será ...que te parezco incre-  
>iblemente atractivo?" dijo dejando al pelinegro en silencio.<p>

Silencio

Silencio incómodo

Silencio

Finalmente el incómodo silencio fue roto por Izaya.

"Si."

Los ojos de Shizuo se volvieron a abrir desmesuradamente

" Qu ...qué dices?" preguntó deseando que sus oídos le estuvieran haciendo una jugarreta.

"La respuesta es SI, Shizuo me atrapaste. Creo que eres increíblemente atractivo." respondió viendo a Shizuo directamente a los ojos y por primera vez, con una expresión y tono ambos serios.

De nuevo, silencio llenó la habitación del rubio y este no sabía que pensar. Qué diablos...acaso había escuchado bien a Izaya? ¿Hablaba en serio? Era algo en lo que Shizuo nunca creería , y lo único que lo hacía dudar era el semblante serio del futuro informante.

Silencio

"Es juego, Shizu-chan!sigues siendo un mounstro para mí!" Izaya soltó sobresaltando al otro hombre.

"Uh..eh... QUÉ?" es rostro de Shizuo no marcaba señales más que de confusión y algo de vergüenza.

"...debiste de haber visto tu rostro, Shizzy!" Izaya no paraba de reír, Shizuo por su parte, porfin volvió a la realidad.

"Cierra la boca! Buenas noches,pulga de mierda" exclamó con rabia para luego acostarse y voltearse hacia la pared,dándole la espalda a Izaya.

"Awwww...Shizu-chan no te pongas asi!"

Pero el rubio no contestó.

Será que ... realmente se había pasado?

"Shizu-chaaaaaaaaaan!está bien, perdón Shizu-chan!"

Sin respuesta por parte del otro.

"Shizu-chan!perdón, no me ignores!Shizu-chaaaan, contéstaaaameeee!perdón!" Izaya continuó disculpándose quien sabe cuantas veces hasta que un ruido por parte del otro lo hizo parar. '"Shizu-chan...qué -" Calló al darse cuenta de que Shizuo se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

"Shizu-chan!estabas fingiendo!come caca!" Izaya clamó inflando los cachetes. Cuando Shizuo había parado de reír se sentó y volteó a ver a Izaya con una sonrisa. "De-  
>ja de disculparte y sube, pulga" soltó Shizuo antes de hacer un espacio para Izaya a su lado. Tenía que admitirlo; Izaya se ve a muy adorable haciendo pucheros.<p>

"Eh?- YAAAAAAAAYYYY...a un lado Shizu-chan!" Izaya se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

"Oye cálmate ,molestia!" Shizuo estaba a punto de quitarse del alcanze de Izaya. Pero no lo hizo. Izaya cayó encima de él haciendo que Shizuo lanzara un leve gemido de dol-  
>lor al sentir la dura cabeza del pelinegro. "Ouch, pulga!"<p>

Izaya ignoró el comentario y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mounstro, dejándose arrullar por sus palpitaciones. Si, después de todo, Shizuo tenía un corazón como todos sus adorados humanos aunque el de él seguramente era una palpitante cosa deforme, pero a pesar de cualquier deformación,un corzón es un corazón.

"Shizu-chan..."

Mmh?" Shizuo enfocó su mirada en el cuerpo delgado que yacía sobre él.

"Estás calientito...gracias" Izaya alzó su rostro y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a Shizuo.(por primera vez,no era una sonrisa de loco psicótico)

Shizuo sintió como el color rojizo regresaba a su rostro. "C-Calla". Luego se quedó viendo al techo tratando de deshacerse del color que había regresado a su rostro.

"Shizu-chan?"

" Mmmmh?"

Silencio

"Lo decía en serio. Lo de que eras atractivo" Izaya dijo antes de que sus ojos también se cerraran lentamente.

Silencio

Se quedó viendo a Izaya dormir, su respiración era relajada y mandaba una sensación rara al estómago del mounstro."No pareces un psicótico loco cuando duermes,sabes?  
>hasta luces...adorable...y yo también hablo en serio" Shizuo soltó para finalmente quedar dormido.<p>

Y un silencio volvió a llenar el cuarto, pero esta vez ya no fue un silencio incómodo.

-te quiero, pedazo de idiota.

**FIIIIN . gracias por su bonito tiempo y por favor dejen reviews. que tal quedó? ¿en que debo mejorar? Si la ortografía les da asco, me disculpo,voy a tratar de mejorar.**

**[me largo a mi casa-hongo. dospuntosbe]**


End file.
